1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a nano-structure and a method of manufacturing a pattern using the method. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a nano-structure using a block copolymer and a method of manufacturing a pattern using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent, living organisms having a hierarchical structure by self-assembly have been found. Researches are focused on recreating a chemical method of forming a nano-structure and scientifically and commercially applying the method. The self-assembly may appear in a block copolymer that may be organic-chemically synthesized.
The block copolymer is one of polymeric materials, which includes at least two polymers, of which ends are connected to each other through a covalent bond. A diblock copolymer, which is a brief example of the block copolymer, includes two polymers that are different from each other and connected to each other. Since the two polymers are materially different from each other, the two polymers are easily phase-separated from each other so that the block copolymer forms a nano-structure through self-assembling.
It is important to form a thin film on a substrate and to induce forming a stable nano-structure in the thin film so that a nano-structure is formed using a block copolymer. However, a block copolymer in a thin film may form an arrangement of a nano-structure that is different from an arrangement in a bulk or different from a desired arrangement because of interaction of a self-assembling material and a substrate. In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, researches have been conducted on methods for controlling arrangement or orientation of a nano-structure in a thin film. In order to control arrangement or orientation of a nano-structure in a thin film, using an electric field or methods such as epitaxial self-assembly, graphoepitaxy and the like are conventionally used. However, the above-mentioned conventional methods barely form a uniform nano-structure on a large-sized substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,455 that is assigned to Carnegie Mellon University describes a method of forming a nano-structure, which is a representative example of the methods for forming a nano-structure. According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,455, a precursor including a block copolymer is decomposed by heat to form a carbon nano-structure such as a carbon nano-fiber, a carbon nano-tube, a carbon nano-cylinder and the like.
US Published Patent 2008-0070010 describes a method of forming a nano-pattern using an organic material or an inorganic material. US Published Patent 2008-0070010 relates a method of manufacturing a nano-pattern, a nano-structure and a functional nano-patterned oxidized material. According to the above-mentioned method, a resist-coated substrate is patterned through an electron-beam lithography, and a resist is removed to form a patterned resist-coated substrate. Thereafter, a liquid precursor including a polymer is spin-coated. Thereafter, a remaining resist is removed to form a nano-patterned structure. However, the method also includes a step of removing a resist used in a lithography process.